


Out Of The Nest

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Spark and Blanche. Oneshot. Spark needs her and she's, well, an awkward bean. (Rated teen for some minor language, depictions of blood and bodily injury)





	

Spark breathed in the cool night air, sighing as he listened to the quiet crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He looked up to the stars, and felt a wonderful calm settle over him as he scoured the twinkling blanket of black. He hated taking off like this in the middle of the night. If Go knew he had just bailed at 1 am without telling him, he'd be furious. But Spark had always found comfort in the silence of the forest. No expectations. No one to distract him or irritate him. He usually loved having people around, but there was always that lingering fear that at any moment, something could go horribly wrong and make him snap. Zapdos had taken control in front of Blanche and Go before, and he had hated the fear he saw in their eyes forever after that. They knew what laid in wait deep within him, and how he could snap. So this was his drug. His self medication. Quiet. Calm. 

A scream broke that calm. It didn't sound human. No, it sounded more like a squawk. Like a bird. Spark ran in the direction of the sound, using the ambient light of the stars to guide him. Panic set in as he heard more squawking, louder and more frightened. He emerged from the trees, and found a Persian up on a limb, stalking toward a nest of Pidgeots. The two birds were screaming and flapping their wings furiously, as the squeak of tiny babies in the nest was drowned by their parents' cries. "No," Spark whispered. The Persian swiped its paw, hissing as it hit one of the large birds, throwing it from the tree. The other Pidgeot lunged forward, pecking at the Persian's eyes. The big cat screeched as it backed furiously away, until its rump hit the trunk, where it realized it was trapped. It growled in its throat, jumping forward and closing its jaws around the Pidgeot's throat, shaking the bird and killing it instantly. The Pidgeot on the ground screamed in anguish as it leapt into the air, sinking its talons in the Persian's sides. The cat hissed again, its tail swiping as it fell from the tree, taking the nest with it. "No!" Spark screamed, running from the tree line and whipping his jacket from his shoulders. Like an idiot, he hadn't brought any of his Pokemon. Thrashing his jacket was the only thing he could think to do. He swatted at the Persian, pulling its attention away from its prey. The cat crouched, suddenly threatened by a much larger foe. It hissed and swiped at him with its paw, its claws raking down his arm and tearing three long gashes into his skin. He yelped and clutched his arm, the blood already seeping through his fingers. The Persian rocked back on its hind quarters, ready to pounce. Spark winced before he felt the static energy rush into his body, a metallic scream tearing itself from his throat as yellow electricity crackled all around him. The Persian whimpered and ran as fast as it could as Spark collapsed to the ground. He groaned as a headache started to burn behind his eyes. Usually when Zapdos took over, it lasted longer than that. This had simply been so fast and unexpected, it was as if his body wasn't prepared. He shook his head against the ache, then looked over at the downed birds. He sucked in a breath, as his face twisted into a grimace of pain. Both Pidgeots had been killed. Spark held back tears as he crawled forward, tipping the birds' nest over. All of the eggs were shattered, revealing the fragile, unformed bodies of several babies. Two had apparently already hatched, and they weren't moving. Tears rolled down his cheek as he reached into the crushed leaves and twigs, his fingertips gently grazing one baby, then the other. "Oh no," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry, little ones," he whispered. He closed his eyes and hung his head, the silence of the forest settling once more. Now it wasn't such a beautiful silence. It was haunting. 

A soft cheep met his ears, and his eyes shot open. The baby nearest his fingertips shifted ever so slightly, another weak cheep emitting from its tiny beak. "You're alive. You're alive!" he crawled forward frantically, scooping the baby bird into his palm. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you some help," he whispered, flinging his jacket back on and tucking the baby underneath it, cradled against his chest. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to jostle the Pidgey too much. He could take it back to his apartment in Opal City, but Blanche's lab would have much more equipment. And she didn't sleep much anyway. Maybe she could help. 

He reached her lab quicker than he had expected, though his lungs were screaming in protest as he felt his arm throbbing around its injuries. It should probably hurt far worse, but the adrenaline was keeping his senses at bay. Once that wore off, it'd probably hurt like a mother. He swiped his key card, which he had "borrowed" from Blanche. The door beeped quietly, before allowing him entry to the lobby. The floor was dark, save the lights that illuminated the elevators on the far wall. He looked down at the baby bird, and his heart leapt into his throat at the realization that it wasn't moving. "Hang on," he whispered, jamming a knuckle into the elevator button. It arrived at his floor momentarily, and he jumped inside, pressing the sub level 4 button and tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator descended. He hoped Blanche would be willing to help. He couldn't let this little baby die like this. Not like this. 

He rushed from the elevator, flinging the doors to Blanche's lab open. Annie was standing closer to the door, and she jumped, dropping a Petrie dish on the ground as she screamed. "Help! Please!" he begged, pulling the baby from his jacket. Blanche looked up from her microscope, her face emotionless as ever. Her eyes fell to the Pidgey and she sighed. She didn't move from her place in front of her microscope, though she motioned to Annie. "Use the fumigator hood and the heat lamp," she said calmly, before turning back to her work. Spark felt a moment of anger boil up in his chest at her lack of empathy, but Annie pulled his attention toward her. She lowered the fumigator hood and placed a heat lamp and some towels down. Spark gently laid the bird inside, keeping his hand next to it and stroking its wing. Its breaths were quick and labored, and he could tell it was in distress. His heart hurt as he watched, knowing there was not much else he could do. 

"Hey," Annie said quietly, pulling his attention to her. "Why don't you help me get a water dish. I think there's some bird seed around here somewhere," she said, and he nodded, pulling his hand from the fumigator and standing. Annie's attention was pulled to the ground, where a puddle of his blood had already started to form. "Oh my god, Spark, you're bleeding!" she yelled, her hand taking his and pushing his sleeve up slightly. He winced and pulled his hand away. "I'm fine. Let's take care of the baby," he insisted as more blood dripped from his fingertips. "Blanche, he's hurt. Can you maybe take a break?" she asked with a sort of nervous urgency. Blanche continued to peer into her microscope without so much as a twitch. "Annie, he's always hurting himself one way or another. I'd be more worried if he showed up without injury," she said, and Spark could feel the anger bubbling up again. He didn't particularly want the medical aid right now, he wanted to help the baby. But at least an ounce of concern from his lover might be nice. Annie shook her head and led Spark toward a medical kit hanging on the wall. "The baby is under the heat lamp. There's not much else we can do. Please just let me see your arm." He sighed, pulling his jacket from his shoulders and wincing as the leather stuck to the blood that had started to clot and dry around the edges of the cuts. Annie's eyes widened and her face drained of color. She swallowed hard and began pulling gauze and alcohol swabs from the medical kit. "I'm serious Blanche, this is kinda bad," she said. Spark couldn't help the angry words that escaped his lips. "Don't bother, Annie. We've all tried to break that layer of ice around her heart. It's impenetrable." Blanche sighed, her eye still pressed to her microscope as she gently turned the knob on its side. "Don't be such a drama queen, Spark. I'm very busy. It's just... not a good time." 

Spark stood, even as Annie protested. He stalked over to the counter where Blanche stood. "Not a good time, huh?" he asked, his heart fluttering with anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize your friends were such an _inconvenience!_ " he shouted, swiping a beaker from the counter and shattering it against a wall. He shook all over, and he took a long, deliberate breath as he felt his consciousness slowly falling away from his body. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly as he barely kept Zapdos at bay. He let out a shaky sigh, and felt Blanche's cold hands on either side of his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, and found her green ones staring into his, her expression unreadable. She waited until she was sure he had calmed before she spoke. "Okay now?" she whispered, and he nodded, feeling his chin quivering from his near loss of control. Would Zapdos have hurt her? He averted his eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry, Spark," she said, waiting until his eyes met hers once more. "Hey," she whispered, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and _god_ did it feel good. He rarely got emotional support from her. It was just how she was. But very occasionally, she would break down and prove that she wasn't entirely heartless. It just felt so good when she did. It broke his heart that it couldn't be like this all the time. He buried his face in her neck and choked on a sob, and she stroked his hair. "Annie. Thank you for your help. Will you give us a minute?" Annie nodded, clearly relieved that Blanche had been pulled away from her work. She set down the alcohol swabs and gauze on the counter near Blanche and quietly left the lab. Blanche pulled back, her hands still at Spark's neck. "I really am sorry Spark. You know I'm terrible at this sort of thing. I don't... recognize the emotions of others. It's hard for me..." she said, and he could hear the remorse in her voice. He held her arms and nodded. "I know, B. I know how you are. I shouldn't have expected so much. That's on me," he said, his eyes cast to the ground. Blanche felt a pang in her heart. She hated that she was capable of hurting him. She didn't mean to. "I'm trying, Spark. I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his lips tenderly. He kissed her back, the urgency evident on his lips. She pulled away, her hand drifting down his arm and sticking to the blood that seeped from his injuries. She sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. "Jesus, Spark. Come on, let's get this cleaned up," she said, taking his hand and leading him back toward the fumigator. She pulled two stools forward, motioning for him to sit. He was happy she had placed the stool so close to the fumigator, so he could slide his uninjured hand under the hood and stroke the baby's tiny wing. Blanche pulled the medical kit toward her and sat on the stool in front of him, her hands working gently and diligently as she sterilized and bandaged his injuries. He tried not to think about how much the alcohol stung. His thoughts drifted back to the sight of that Persian's jaws closing around the Pidgeot's neck... 

"The baby's not gonna make it..." he mumbled, and Blanche paused her bandaging to look up at him. "Of course it will, Spark. You saved its life. If anyone can keep it alive, it's you," she said matter-of-factly, before her attention returned to his injuries. "It's too small. Too weak. It needs its parents..." Blanche froze, then closed her eyes and sighed. She understood. This was never about the baby. Spark had never uttered a word about what happened to his family. And she knew better than to ask. She of all people understood the ache in the heart that lost family members left in their wake. But she did remember what Professor Willow had said to her and Candela when Spark joined them as a leader. He said- "Spark is a strange boy. You'll understand when you meet him. He doesn't seem like much. But believe me... this world has been cruel to him. It has taken far too much. He is broken, and he is dangerous. He is going to need you two. More than you will ever know. Please, please... be kind to him." 

She hadn't taken Willow seriously then. She hadn't heeded his words for years. Spark had never given her a reason to. He just seemed like a normal, goofy kid. At least, until she saw Zapdos take over for the first time. She had never seen a Pokemon wield a human like a weapon before. Honestly, it shouldn't even be possible. Zapdos shouldn't be able to take Spark without his consent. But they had been bonded for so long, it was as if Zapdos was connected to every deep-rooted emotion that Spark kept locked away. But when he snapped... god help them. 

"Oh Spark. I'm so sorry," Blanche whispered, leaning forward and pulling him into another hug. She clung to his neck, and listened to his labored breaths as he tried desperately to keep himself from crying. "I should've realized... I should have known. I forget sometimes that... you need people... you need me. God I'm an idiot," she whimpered, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. She listened to him force out the last few breaths as he pushed his emotions back into whatever dark pit he kept them in. He took a deep breath, then kissed her hair. "It's alright, B. I forget sometimes that you're an asshole," he whispered, and she pulled away, swatting his uninjured arm playfully as she smiled, glad to see he was back to his regular, smartass self. He smiled that dashing smile of his, glancing back at the baby Pidgey. Blanche watched him, admiring the way he looked at the helpless Pokemon. Like he knew he had a duty to protect every innocent life he could. 

She stood and fetched a small eyedropper, filling it with water and bringing it to the baby's tiny beak. The bird perked up slightly, opening its mouth and gobbling up the droplets of water that Blanche offered. Spark smiled, his eyes alight with excitement as he saw the baby livening up. Blanche smiled at him, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's late. The baby will be fine. My research can wait until morning. Wanna stay here?" she asked, and he honestly couldn't think of anything better than nestling up in a pile of pillows, Blanche in his arms. "Yeah, B. That sounds good."


End file.
